


Kisses

by clockworkgirl221



Series: Tread Lightly Around The Fangirls [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fangirls, Gay Rights, M/M, Marriage Equality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgirl221/pseuds/clockworkgirl221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t see why we couldn’t have done this for Pride,” Courfeyrac muttered.</p><p>“Elections, Courf,” his boyfriend told him, as Jehan returned to his spot on Courf’s lap.</p><p>“I think there should be more than signs and your pickup truck at this demonstration,” Cosette said boldly, “Someone should get kissed.”</p><p>“Courfeyrac, Jehan,” Enjolras said, pointing at them.</p><p>“You’re the leader, though,” Cosette said, and their fearless leader blushed.</p><p>(DISCLAIMER: You should read <span class="u">Prologue</span> before you read this one. Just so you know what is going on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**1.**

“…We must show this tiny town that there are many of us out there, and to be a proper community, they must vote for our right to marry!” Enjolras finished, just as Jehan threw an intricate crown made of fallen leaves and dried vines around his head.

“Excellent, Enjy,” he said, a fierce smile on his face, “We’ll show this tiny conservative town that to become one with the university, they must take care of the students, and to take care of the students, they must ensure our future to marry in our fair state!”

Eponine looked up from her notebook—she was writing prompts again for her fiction class—and noticed that Cosette seemed to be paying more attention to Enjolras and Jehan tonight than Marius—she always came for Marius.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t have done this for Pride,” Courfeyrac muttered.

“Elections, Courf,” his boyfriend told him, pressing the ASL sign for ‘I love you’—the middle and ring fingers down, leaving the thumb, pointer, and pinkie up—to Courfeyrac’s chest as Jehan returned to his spot on Courf’s lap.

Eponine smiled at the couple before gravitating her eyes to Cosette again, who was approaching the middle of the group, where Enjolras always proudly stood.

“I think there should be more than signs and your pickup truck at this demonstration,” she said boldly, a strange expression on her face. When the boys just looked at her with blank expressions, she sighed, “Someone should get kissed.”

“Courfeyrac, Jehan,” Enjolras said, pointing at them.

“You’re the leader, though,” Cosette said, and their fearless leader blushed.

Combeferre made to stand up, but Eponine was watching Cosette, and Cosette was watching Grantaire. The writer shoved at her friend’s chair, “Grantaire.”

“What! No!” Grantaire said, nearly falling out of his chair as his roommate tipped him over.

“Why not?” Cosette asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Uhh… that’s too many boys,” Grantaire said, smirking slightly as if he would win this discussion. “At least have two girls demonstrate as well…”

Cosette shrugged, looking to Eponine, the only other girl in the group, “Fine.”

Eponine looked shaky as she looked first to her roommate, and then to Cosette. “Fine.”

Grantaire blanched, turning to Enjolras, “You don’t have to…”

Enjolras seemed to think about the proposition for a long time before he nodded, “As leader of this rally, I think it is my duty to make the other demonstrators feel better about what they’re doing… and since you volunteered Grantaire, you’ll be my kissing partner.”

Grantaire spluttered, “But--!”

“You haven’t done much since you joined, R,” Combeferre pointed out.

Eponine smiled, “Yeah, R…”

Grantaire sighed, defeated. Eponine could talk, because she was unofficial secretary. Cosette’s father was Dean of Students, so all complaints or paperwork was given to her to be signed by him. Everyone else handed out flyers, put up the signs—or did graphic design for them, or volunteered for the various rallies and demonstrations. Grantaire only argued with Enjolras during the meetings, and then just didn’t show up to anything because of a hangover or because he was studying.

Grantaire looked up at Enjolras, “Guess I’ll be kissing you this Friday.”

And Cosette and Eponine looked at each other and silently squealed.

 

**2.**

“I never knew you were a Slash Fangirl!” Eponine said.

Cosette smiled into her cup, “I just signed up with Madomoiselle Presidente.”

The café was open all night for those students who studied all night, so after the meeting of the Les Amis had mostly cleared out, Cosette and Eponine had stuck around, mostly because Eponine had snagged the other girl before she could leave.

“Why Grantaire/Enjolras?” Eponine asked, “I’ve been trying to get Madomoiselle to see it for ages and she just won’t listen!”

“It should have been easy for you, living with Grantaire!” Cosette said, laughing, then she sobered, “I grew up with Enjy, so I know his type. No matter what the other Slashers say, Enjy likes a challenge. Marius would be too easy for him!”

Eponine laughed, “Well, Grantaire is already head over heels with Enjolras… he’s just being difficult.”

Cosette smiled and took a sip of coffee, “Really? The way he volunteered us as the lesbian kissing couple was a clue for me.”

Eponine smiled, “He forgets I’m bisexual.”

Cosette grinned, “He forgets I’m not afraid of anything.”

They laughed to together, and then Cosette raised her mug, “To Enjoltaire.”

“To Enjoltaire!” Eponine repeated, laughing again.

 

**3.**

Friday was insane.

Of course the Fangirls had all arrived to the end of the main street in the tiny college town the university was situated in. They had brought anyone they could find, including visiting relatives, with them to see the proceedings. Combeferre made sure the University Police were at least there, and the University Police had the city police on standby just in case. It was to be a peaceful demonstration, but with Fangirls, it could turn ugly pretty quickly.

The Slash Fangirls were roiling. Only two of them (Cosette and Eponine) were Enjoltaire fangirls, and the rest were factioned between… well, there were many combinations within the Les Amis to choose from, but the favorites were Enjolrius (Enjolras and Marius) and Grantferre (Grantaire and Combeferre). Everyone agreed on Jehrac (Jehan and Courfeyrac) because it was canon.

“They’ll see,” Cosette whispered in Eponine’s ear as they got into positions.

Jehan unfurled his sign, and then Courfeyrac caught the end and opened it further. It read, “Now let us get married.”

The others had brought different kinds of signs, and Cosette had made one while listening to Macklemore’s “Same Love,” so her’s read, “No freedom ‘til we’re equal,” and she handed Eponine the second part of the song: “Damn right I support it.”

“You know they’re probably going to ship you two after this?” Grantaire said, as one more bite toward the girls.

Eponine shrugged, “Forbidden love. I like it.”

“I’ve got to tire of Marius someday,” Cosette shrugged.

“How can you get tired of him?” Eponine asked, wide-eyed (and quite sincere). “And is he okay with this?”

“He says it’s for the cause,” Cosette said, “And as long as we don’t use tongue, he won’t cry.”

Eponine’s poor MFL heart twittered, and Cosette laughed at the face Eponine pulled. “I forgot, you’re also part of the MFL!” She shook her head. “Forget I said anything about him. He trusts me enough to know that we’re just friends, and it’s just a kiss for a demonstration that’s for the greater good.”

Eponine nodded slowly, then turned back to the crowd.

The Les Amis were supposed to be moving on a platform Combeferre and Enjolras had made back in high school together for a Pride Parade in the city, and it had lived in the University Storage and brought out quite often. Courfeyrac supplied the truck. Jehan tapped the top, and Montparnasse, a local senior from the town’s high school, started the truck and the slowest crawl.

Jehan and Courfeyrac clasped hands to wild cheers from the Slash Fangirls. The other Fangirls from the other two groups had their arms crossed as they watched over the crowd and their respective men.

“Let us marry!” Jehan called into the wild cheering. “You want us to be truly happy? Let us marry!”

“Bit too soon to be thinking of that already,” Grantaire hissed into Eponine’s ear. “This school is fucking nuts!”

Eponine glanced over at Cosette, who was watching as Jehan and Courfeyrac shared a chaste kiss. The other girl threw a defiant glance at Grantaire before pulling Eponine close and kissing her. The crowd was silent for only a moment before there was wild cheering from the Slash Fangirls. There was much gasping from the MFL Fangirls, until their Slash Fangirl friends told them it was just a demonstration (but they were totally going to ship Eponisette once they got home).

Cosette pulled away from the other girl and threw a look over at Enjolras, who blushed. Combeferre saved the day, however, unfurling a banner he had made with help of Jehan and Courfeyrac. It read, ‘Just married,’ and then the date that the ballots were due. Enjolras took it from him, and some tape from Jehan, and taped it to the back of the platform. Many of the Fangirls and their families were now following the platform, and they squealed loudly. Jehan began throwing flower petals at them, like at a real wedding. Cosette started throwing birdseed (it’s better for the environment than rice). Enjolras was happy Combeferre had tipped the street cleaners.

The Les Amis’ fearless leader then, shyly, pulled Grantaire from the back of the platform near the bed of the truck, and everything went quiet, even on the platform.

Enjolras pulled Grantaire close, putting his hand on the back of the dark-haired man’s neck. Then he smiled, mostly to assuage any anxiety on Grantaire’s part (it actually worsened it), and then knocked their foreheads together before touching Grantaire’s lips with his.

It was still silent, and Eponine had to let out a breath she was holding.

Then the crowd burst into applause and cheering. Cosette looked to Eponine, who smiled back. They discreetly bumped knuckles.

 

**4.**

“52% of Slash Fangirls ship you two,” Eponine said, patting Grantaire on the shoulder before handing him a beer.

He blushed, and looked away from her when she sat on their frayed couch next to him. “It’s been a week since that…demonstration.”

“And Only 4% believed you guys could be together then. And 30% of them jumped on the bandwagon, so to speak, after that kiss,” Eponine replied. “So stop moping.”

“We haven’t been able to look at each other since then, Ep,” Grantaire replied quietly, taking a large gulp of the beer in his hand.

“Once the votes get tallied for the state he’ll change his mind,” Eponine replied, looking up at the ceiling. “Every Fangirl from the MFL, the EFU, and the Slash Fangirls are voting for marriage equality, and have practically beaten their relatives instate into doing it too,” Eponine nudged him with her shoulder. “You went through with that kiss. That’s proof that you believe in Enjolras’s causes. Use that to your advantage.”

“Kiss him at every rally, you mean?” Grantaire asked.

Eponine smiled, “If we need kisses, yes.”

Grantaire sighed. “I need to do more.”

 “Are you finally believing in something? Not just going to the meetings to ogle your Apollo?” Eponine asked, grinning.

Grantaire said nothing, but Eponine knew him well enough now to know that he was finally making a decision.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
